1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for the treatment and ablation of body masses, such as tumors, and more particularly, to an RF treatment system suitable for multi-modality treatment with an infusion delivery device, catheter, removable electrode, insulator sleeve and introducer, all housed in the catheter. The system maintains a selected power at an electrode what is independent of changes in current or voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current open procedures for treatment of tumors are extremely disruptive and cause a great deal of damage to healthy tissue. During the surgical procedure, the physician must exercise care in not cutting the tumor in a manor that creates seeding of the tumor, resulting in metastasis. In recent years, development of products has been directed with an emphasis on minimizing the traumatic nature of traditional surgical procedures.
There has been a relatively significant amount of activity in the area of hyperthermia as a tool for treatment of tumors. It is known that elevating the temperature of tumors is helpful in the treatment and management of cancerous tissues. The mechanisms of selective cancer cell eradication by hyperthermia are not completely understood. However, four cellular effects of hyperthermia on cancerous tissue have been proposed, (i) changes in cell or nuclear membrane permeability or fluidity, (ii) cytoplasmic lysomal disintegration, causing release of digestive enzymes, (iii) protein thermal damage affecting cell respiration and the synthesis of DNA or RNA and (iv) potential excitation of immunologic systems. Treatment methods for applying heat to tumors include the use of direct contact radio-frequency (RF) applicators, microwave radiation, inductively coupled RF fields, ultrasound, and a variety of simple thermal conduction techniques.
Among the problems associated with all of these procedures is the requirement that highly localized heat be produced at depths of several centimeters beneath the surface of the body. Certain techniques have been developed with microwave radiation and ultrasound to focus energy at various desired depths. RF applications may be used at depth during surgery. However, the extent of localization is generally poor, with the result that healthy tissue may be harmed. Induction heating gives rise to poor localization of the incident energy as well. Although induction heating may be achieved by placing an antenna on the surface of the body, superficial eddy currents are generated in the immediate vicinity of the antenna, when it is driven using RF current, and unwanted surface heating occurs with little heating delivered to the underlying tissue.
Thus, non-invasive procedures for providing heat to internal tumors have had difficulties in achieving substantial specific and selective treatment.
Hyperthermia, which can be produced from an RF or microwave source, applies heat to tissue but does not exceed 45 degrees C so that normal cells survive. In thermotherapy, heat energy of greater than 45 degrees C is applied, resulting in histological damage, desiccation and the denaturization of proteins. Hyperthermia has been applied more recently for therapy of malignant tumors. In hyperthermia, it is desirable to induce a state of hyperthermia that is localized by interstitial current heating to a specific area while concurrently insuring minimum thermal damage to healthy surrounding tissue. Often, the tumor is located subcutaneously and addressing the tumor requires either surgery, endoscopic procedures or external radiation. It is difficult to externally induce hyperthermia in deep body tissue because current density is diluted due to its absorption by healthy tissue. Additionally, a portion of the RF energy is reflected at the muscle/fat and bone interfaces which adds to the problem of depositing a known quantity of energy directly on a small tumor.
Attempts to use interstitial local hyperthermia have not proven to be very successful. Results have often produced nonuniform temperatures throughout the tumor. It is believed that tumor mass reduction by hyperthermia is related to thermal dose. Thermal dose is the minimum effective temperature applied throughout the tumor mass for a defined period of time. Because blood flow is the major mechanism of heat loss for tumors being heated, and blood flow varies throughout the tumor, more even heating of tumor tissue is needed to ensure effective treatment.
The same is true for ablation of the tumor itself through the use of RF energy. Different methods have been utilized for the RF ablation of masses such as tumors. Instead of heating the tumor it is ablated through the application of energy. This process has been difficult to achieve due to a variety of factors including, (i) positioning of the RF ablation electrodes to effectively ablate all of the mass, (ii) introduction of the RF ablation electrodes to the tumor site and (iii) controlled delivery and monitoring of RF energy to achieve successful ablation without damage to non-tumor tissue.
There have been a number of different treatment methods and devices for minimally invasively treating tumors. One such example is an endoscope that produces RF hyperthermia in tumors, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,978. A microwave endoscope device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,993. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,978, an endoscope for RF hyperthermia is disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,671 (the "'671 patent"), a minimally invasive procedure utilizes two catheters that are inserted interstitially into the tumor. The catheter includes a hard plastic support member. Around the support member is a conductor in the form of an open mesh. A layer of insulation is secured to the conductor with adhesive beads. It covers all of the conductor except a preselected length which is not adjustable. Different size tumors can not be treated with the same electrode. A tubular sleeve is introduced into the support member and houses radioactive seeds. The device of the '671 patent fails to provide for the introduction of a fluidic medium, such as a chemotherapeutic agent, to the tumor for improved treatment. The size of the electrode conductive surface is not variable. Additionally, the device of the '671 patent is not capable of maintaining a preselected level of power that is independent of changes in voltage or current.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,200 (the "'200 patent"), an electrode system is described in which a single entrance tract cannula is used to introduce an electrode into a selected body site. The device of the '200 patent is limited in that the single entrance tract fails to provide for the introduction, and removal of a variety of inserts, including but not limited to an introducer, fluid infusion device and insulation sleeve. Additionally, the device of the '200 patent fails to provide for the maintenance of a selected power independent of changes in current or voltage.
There is a need for an RF treatment device which provides for multi-modality treatment of selected tissue sites which includes a catheter with a single entrance tract for an RF treatment electrode, an introducer, an insulator sleeve and a fluid infusion device. It would desirable to provide an RF treatment apparatus which maintains a selected power at the electrode independent of changes in voltage or current.